Emotions
by sakurasbankai
Summary: Nemuri Hachigou doesn't know what emotions are. She's completely clueless as to why people talk about them. She wonders about what makes her different from the rest of the people if she doesn't have them? One night, when she gets a scare from Kazui, she learns first hand about one special emotion: Love. *Friendship oneshot: Nemu x Kazui*


_What are emotions? What is this thing that humans constantly talk about? Why does it have such a huge impact on their life? What do humans have that I don't have? They say you can feel emotions, but I've never felt anything of the sort. What makes me different from humans? I've been told that I'll start to feel emotions when I'm around the people I love... but I don't feel anything different.. Maybe, emotions aren't within me?_

Nemu laid on her bed, she was on her side. She surrounded herself with her own thoughts until she was pulled away from them when she heard a beeping noise. She jumps up, automatically knowing what the noise was. She looks over to her end table, looking at the blue customized mission watch that Urahara made for her. She looks at the caller ID and groans. It was that spiky orange haired Kurosaki kid again! She rolls her eyes, laying back on her side. Kazui always used the call option on the watch for ridiculous reasons. The watch was specifically made to be used on a life or death situation. Kazui, however, uses it to report when he wins in a game or something. If you didn't answer, he would call more than once just to get a little fun from it. Nemu closes her eyes, simply waiting for the watch to beep again.

She's slowly falling asleep when she realizes there isn't another beep. Her brows furrow, a bit confused at first, but she lets it slide. She's sure he'll call again in the next minute, she shakes the thought off. Though a bad feeling was getting in the way of her sleep. She tosses and turns for a good 5 minutes, and still no beep.

 _He wasn't really in danger, was he?_ She sits up, now she had been overthinking things. No way would Kazui ever need _her_ help in a battle. Well atleast that what she thought. Kazui was pretty powerful on his own. Not to mention, he should have his mother's fairies by his side. Kazui was pretty set. If he ever got injured, all he needed to do was be healed. There's no possible way that Nemu found herself useful if he was in a battle right now.

 _You're overthinking things. Let it go._ Nemu shakes her head, she lays back down. Still waiting for another bop, she's a bit nervous now. That bad feeling danced around in her stomach. Her heart was racing and when she doesn't a hear a beep, her heart drops. Why is she feeling like this? She jumps up from her bed, instantly putting on her short black kimono and she begins to pace back and forth in her room.

Atleast 15 minutes had passed and _still_ no beep. She began to breathe heavily, why couldn't she think straight? She sits down on her bed, rubbing her temples.

It's not like Kazui would go to sleep. If he's playing games, trust and believe, he's going to stay up for a long time. Why is this clumsy orange haired fool having such an impact on her? Why couldn't he just call again like he usually does? At a time like this, she would love to hear him call to talk about his strawberry milk and some donuts but he wasn't calling. First of all, she doesn't even know why she's feeling like this. She hates this feeling. Whenever the humans in the world of the living, they talk about anxiety. Is this that feeling? If so, she hates it. The feeling of your heart racing? The feeling of not even thinking straight? The feeling of sweat? Yes, she hates it.

He still hasn't called back. At this point, the level of her anxiety was unbearable. She was paranoid and a lump was forming in her throat. She bit her fingernails as she tried to open up the senkaimon. Once the senkaimon arrived, she instantly runs through.

Finally arriving at the Kurosaki Clinic, she jumps into the air, and looks into Kazui's window. His room's a mess, it looked like a ransack had just happened. His bedroom door was left open and his books from his bookshelf were all pulled out. Something definitely happened. She had no other choice but to do what she must. She sighs, gathering her riatsu into her fists, she bashes into the window. She didn't even care about what the consequences may be when Mr and Mrs. Kurosaki find out what happened to their window.

Glass shattering, she jumps inside his room. She looks around, instantly checking in his closet, nothing there. She checks under his bed, nothing there. She rushes out to the hall, it's squeaky clean. She slowly walks through the Kurosaki house. Passing by Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki's room, she stops and turns the knob slowly. She looks inside, it's a huge mess in there. The pillows were on the floor, the dresser happened to be open, the bed was a mess, and it looked as if someone were looking for something but didn't have time to clean everything up. She was now even more worried. She shuts the door and races down the stairs to the living room and kitchen area. It happened to be spotless here. Somebody definitely did a break in and went through the rooms. But could the person even survive with Ichigo, Orihime, _and_ Kazui on the premises? Ichigo was a powerful person, no doubt about it. Orihime could decimate you if you even laid a finger on her family, and Kazui? Let's just say, he can defend himself. But why would Kazui call her?

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. How could she let this happen to her friend? She still didn't understand why she was feeling this way. She felt her knees give up and now, she was sliding down the wall. She couldn't even control herself. What she should be doing is reporting to Urahara and immediately alerting Ichika where Kazui was, but instead, she's having an anxiety attack. She's breathing heavily, tugging at her hair, and rocking back and forth.

She's failed. All she wanted to do was protect someone who she cared about. Ichika and Kazui were her main people. She's shaking her head, how could she let this happen? She felt like an idiot. This is a lesson to always answer a call. She's finding herself very dramatic right now but she can't even control this.

Nemu buries her head in her arms once a tear begins to fall. She cries quietly as she rocks back and forth.

 _Stop crying. What is this? Why is this happening? Where are you Kazui?_ She thinks to herself.

 _Is this what an emotion feels like? Feeling as if you're going crazy. Feeling like your heart was just ripped into pieces. Feeling like a failure? If so, I hate it._

She's drowning in her thoughts when she hears a noise. It's like a door shutting. She widens her eyes, wiping her tears away and she stands up. Damn it, if she couldn't protect Kazui then, she'll protect him now. She's in the position to attack whoever's in the house.

Suddenly, the front door opens. Who's coming inside is a tall orange haired boy. He had bags in his hands and when he sees Nemu, clearly being able to tell that she was crying, he's shocked.

"Nemu? What happened? Why are you in your kimono?" He asks, quickly setting his bags on the kitchen counter, he walks over to her side.

Nemu stares at him, with her eyes wide. Her heart's no longer racing. It goes back to it's normal pace and she stood there with her mouth open. She really cried for nothing? She pulls Kazui towards her, pulling him into a tight hug. She takes a sigh of relief and buries her head in his shoulder. That terrible feeling she was having a few minutes ago is now gone. She's at ease, she smiles softly.

"Um... Nemu?" Kazui says, confusion beamed from his voice. Poor boy. If only he knew what he had put he through just before he came in.

"Don't ever scare me like that, Kazui. I was really worried about you." Nemu pulls away, but her hand was still on his shoulder.

"Like what? What happened? Why were you worried about me?" Kazui asks.

"I was laying in bed and you called from the mission watch. Usually, I ignore your calls since they're useless and you never call when you're in trouble. But whenever I don't answer, you always call again and again. But.. minutes went by and you still didn't call. I didn't think much about it at first, but I started to worried... and then I freaked out, and here I am. I really thought something happened to you. Why'd you call? What happened?" Nemu explains. Kazui begins to smile, which turns into a laugh.

"You were worried? That something might've happened to ME?!" Kazui laughs, leaving Nemu confused.

"Why are you laughing?! It's not funny. I had this terrible feeling and I hated it." Nemu says, she glared at Kazui. He instantly stops laughing, his face softens, staring at Nemu for a bit.

"What are you staring at..?" Nemu asks, taking a step back.

Kazui chuckles, shaking his head. He grabs his bag from the kitchen counter and sits at the dining table with it. He pulls out a cheeseburger from the bag, instantly biting into it.

"Wait, so, you're not going to tell me?" Nemu follows him. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she's broken his window for no reason. She takes a seat at the table.

"That feel you happened to feel was love. You love me!" Kazui smiles.

Nemu's heart stops. What is this love he's talking about? How could that be love when it felt absolutely terrible?

"Love? What's that?" Nemu tilts her head, her brows furrowed.

"Love is when you're really fond of someone. You care about them so much that if something ever happened to them, you feel pain. That is what you felt, right? You fear of losing a loved one. You love me and Ichika!" Kazui answered, taking another bite of his burger.

"I-I still don't understand..." Nemu plays with her fingers, looking down. So far, she hated love.

"Don't worry, you will someday." Kazui smiles.

"Wait, but why did you call? What did you call for?" Nemu still wanted to know, now that she knows he's perfectly safe.

"Oh! I kinda lost my Hiroto manga.. so I was looking all over the house for it. Though, I only looked in my room and my parent's room. But then, I realized I left it in my locker at school!" Kazui chuckles. He could see Nemu squinting her eyes in annoyance.

"By the way, how'd you get in here?" Kazui asks, waiting for her answer.

Nemu smiles awkwardly, scratching her head. She laughs slightly, sweating slightly.

"Hehe, about that..."

A few minutes later, Kazui and Nemu were standing in his room.

"YOU BROKE THROUGH THE WINDOW?!" Kazui yells, staring at the shattered glass on the floor.

"What? You scared me!" Nemu says, she shrugs.

The night ended with Kazui and Nemu having to clean up the glass and the rooms that Kazui messed up, looking for his book. They have a good chat before Nemu goes back to the Soul Society.

She lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _If that's love... then why does it hurt..._ Were her last thoughts before she drifts off to sleep, for the night.

Kazui lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He smiles softly, thinking to himself. Nemu was finally beginning to feel emotions and what they can do. Soon, she'll know what love is. Even if it takes a while, she'll know. She'll learn slowly. Love gives you happiness, love gives you sadness. It can vary on the moment. This is definitely one emotion Nemu will remember for a long time. She may not know it just at the moment, but she does have love for the people close to her. It's what drives her to wish to keep them safe. Kazui closes his eyes and turns to his side, drifting to sleep. He'll remember to tell this to Ichika in the morning!

The End.


End file.
